Articles, particularly metal articles, with smooth shiny surfaces or finishes are often stored out-of-doors or transported in open transport vehicles. If the appearance and particularly a smooth shiny finish is important, it is desirable and often necessary to protect the surface of the article from environmental damage. Environmental damage can be caused by factors such as salt spray, acid rain, industrial fallout, animal excretions, particularly bird droppings, insect tracks, wind blown abrasive dust and debris, iron particles from rail cars, and the like.
Finished articles, such as automobile panels, assembled automobiles and trucks, aircraft subassemblies, large heavy industrial machinery, aircraft turbine parts and the like, whether painted or unpainted, have finishes which require protection from environmental damage when they are stored out-of--doors or transported in open transport vehicles.
The need for protection from environmental damage is particularly acute in relation to automotive finishes and aircraft subassemblies. Automobiles are generally assembled at a central location then transported in open vehicles or rail flatbed cars and stored out-of-doors until sold. At times, the out-of-doors storage period can extend for several months.
Current automotive finishes generally comprise a clear top coat which imparts a high gloss and color depth perception to the finish. The high gloss clear coat is subject to environmental damage which must be repaired before the automobile is acceptable to a purchaser. The repair of the environmental damage to automobile finishes is a large expense to the automobile manufacturer amounting to millions of dollars each year.
There is a need for a protective coating which can be applied quickly with little effort, is resistant to environmental damage and can be removed easily after weathering for an extended period.